Harry Potter y la Bola Multicolor
by SKRowling
Summary: Han sido siete anos, Y estos dos amigos finalmente se han enamorado. en medio de trajedia estos dos no pueden separarse. hp hg rated M por contenidos sexuales
1. Kings Cross

**Harry Potter y la bola Multicolor**

**S.K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer: estos Caracteres no son míos en absoluto, son la propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Scholastic. Escribo esto por practica y por lo fanática que soy. Espero que les gusten! **

A/N: Usual mente yo escribo todo en ingles, y este es mi primer intento en español. Este cuento pasa directamente después de HBP. Así que si no lo han leído, o terminado no lo lean. Porque es un gran SPOILER Lo pensé por horas después de terminar de leer el libro, Así que en este cuento, va a haber un poco mas asuntos personales con Harry, lo quiero ver satisfecho. También va a haber un poco de búsqueda de Horcruxe. También me encanta mucho la relación entre Harry y Hermione pero no pude ignorar lo que estaba pasando al final de el libro. No me odien por la manera en que vi la relación entre los muchachos Y en la manera en que construyo mi visión. Esta escritora no pudo ignora los sentimientos que se expresaron en las paginas de HBP. Este cuento también lo tengo en ingles.

**Kings Cross**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ginny estaban sentados en un tenso silencio dentro de el compartimento de tren. El ambiente se sentía dominado por la tristeza de el funeral que habían atendido solo unas horas antes.

"¿Hermione?" Ron empezó mirando a su amiga, quien lloraba silenciosamente a su lado. El la consolaba, con su brazo derecho arrimado sobre sus hombros. En estos momentos el pensó que la quería, y no pretendía perder mas tiempo fingiendo que no.

Hermione le miro, sus ojos hinchados por haber estando llorando por la muerte del director Dumbledore. Todo el año anterior, Hermione lo había vivido celosa de Lavender. Ella quería mucho a Ron, tal vez mas que a un amigo, y estaba agradecida de tenerlo en su vida otra vez. Casi lo perdió por un atento a la vida de Dumbledore que fue mal ejecutada. Esto le despertó a la actualidad que la vida es increíblemente corta."¿Si?" Ella respondió.

Harry vio el deseo de hablar en los ojos de sus amigos. Ellos se necesitaban en una manera en que Harry nunca había visto; necesitaban estar solos. Harry miro hacia Ginny y dijo,"vamos, creo que el carro de comida ya llega y quiero conseguir algunas golosinas."después le tomo la mano a Ginny, y ella le siguió comprendiendo la situación.

"¿Crees que ellos se junten?" Pregunto Ginny cuando salieron a el pasillo.

"Creo que si." Harry dijo suavemente arrimándose a la pared. Ginny se le paro de frente y puso sus manos a los lados de Harry atrapándolo contra la pared. "Ginny, no puedo," Harry dijo cuando ella se acercó.

"Nada mas quiero que me escuches," ella empezó y toco su frente con la de el, "te esperaré Harry. Comprendo que es lo que tienes que hacer, ya me lo explicaste. Cuando terminas, regresa a mi. Prométemelo porfavor."

"Ginny, yo..." Harry atento protestar.

"Prométemelo Harry." Ginny dijo, sus ojos verdes inmovilizando al par de ojos detrás de los lentes redondos.

"Si, te lo prometo," el dijo, capturando los labios de Ginny. Los dos se perdieron en los brazos de el otro en el pasillo desierto. Los dos se separaron solamente porque el carro de golosinas estaba empezando a parar pro los compartimentos de tren.

Escucharon la voz de Neville, que venia de uno de los compartimentos a la derecha, y después de comprar ranas de chocolate, Harry y Ginny fueron en esa dirección. "Hola Harry... G- Ginny" Neville dijo nerviosamente.

Luna alzo su mirada sobre su nueva instalación de la revista Quibbler y sonrío a sus amigos." Hola chicos. ¿Como va el romance?

Harry y Neville se sonrojaron violentamente. Ginny solo se río y se sentó al lado de Luna."Nos han botado de nuestro compartimento," Ginny dijo mirando por detrás de Luna.

"no es verdad," Harry dijo.

"Ron y Hermione necesitaban tiempo a solas." Ginny explico.

"O, ya era tiempo." Luna dijo suavemente, y con un suspiro miró a Ginny – creo que toda mi esperanza se me ha escapado."

"¿Que, te gusta Ron?" Harry preguntó curiosamente.

"O si. El es tan guapo y simpático. Ha sido tan bueno con migo desde el tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería este año."Luna contesto honestamente."adoro su pelo," ella añadió regresando su mirada a la revista.

Neville no hablo, se quedó quietesito en su esquina. Parecía estar extremadamente incomodo sentado al lado de Harry."¿Eso no seria un poco incomodo para ti?" Neville pregunto, y enseguida añadió,"digo Ginny hace tantas cosas que no toman tu tiempo. Pero ustedes tres son inseparables.

"Hay si Harry, y ahora que nosotros rompimos, no me tienes a mi para entretenerte. ¿Este verano va a ser bien incomodo para ti no?" Ginny dijo. Harry no lo había pensado así.

Neville ahora miraba a Ginny con nuevo interés. ¿Lo había escuchado bien? ¿Ginny y Harry rompieron? Neville se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando. La conversación seguía alrededor de el, así que el cambió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Saliendo de el compartimento, Ginny le agarro la mano a Harry y regresaron con Ron y Hermione. Adentro, Ron y Hermione se habían separado de lo que parecía ser un beso. Ambos violentamente sonrojados por haber sido pillados. Harry y Ginny sonrieron abiertamente a sus amigos.

"¿Que?" Hermione preguntó acomodándose.

"Ya era tiempo," Ginny dijo. Harry le sonreía a sus amigos, y en su mente rezaba que el verano no fuera incomodo. El le miro a Ginny, quien todavía le tenia agarrado de la mano, y de entristeció a saber que el no tendría con ella lo que ellos tendrán hasta que no terminara lo que tenia que hacer. Harry le dio un beso a la mano en la suya, y la soltó atentando regresar a la normalidad.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de tren Kings Cross en Londres, los cuatro amigos agarraron sus cosas. Harry se quedó en el compartimento después de que Ron y Hermione salieron, y paró a Ginny antes de que saliera. El la trajo hacia el y le dió un ultimo beso profundo."Adiós Ginny"Harry dijo suavemente.

Ginny se arrimó sobre el y lloró en sus brazos. "te voy a extrañar. Te esperare Harry."Ella dijo separándose de el, y los dos desbordaron el tren.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma, la señora Weasley estaba abrazando a su hijo Ron. "Ahora m'hijo, tu sabes que estos muggles son muy particulares, pórtate bien que nada te cuesta." Ron y Hermione se hiban a quedar con Harry durante la corta visita a Privet Drive.

"Si mamá,"dijo Ron.

"O Ginny,"la señora Weasley dijo mirándole la cara de su hija tan hinchada y descolorada y confundiendo su tristeza."Todos vamos a extrañar a Dumbledore."La señora abrazó a su hija, y le indico a los otros tres que entren en su abrazo.

"Harry,"llamo el señor Weasley, acercándose a el con dos otros magos.

"¿Si, señor Weasley?"Harry respondió mirando a los dos miembros de La Orden de el Fénix que el ya conocía.

"Estaremos vigilándote en Privet Drive de tiempo a tiempo para hacernos seguros de que los Come Muerte no hayan tratado de molestarte," el señor comenzó, "Te tenemos un auto si quieres."

"Ahora Harry hijito,"interrumpe la señora Weasley,"te diremos cuando es la boda. ¿Vendrás no?"

"Si, claro señora Weasley," Harry respondió,"yo no me lo perdería."

"Adiós pues m'hijito – ella dijo dándole un gran abrazo.

Cuando se soltaron, la señora agarro a Ginny y se fueron. Harry vio a Neville en la distancia y se fue hacia el para despedirse bien.

Saliendo de la estación, Hermione dijo,"Oye Harry, Ron no puede salir así."

"¿Como?"Preguntó Ron. Harry lo miro; no había pensado en eso. El siempre ha preferido el mundo de los magos, así que la manera en que se vestía le parecía normal.

"Si estas en lo cierto. Parece un loco con eso," Harry dijo.

"Estas cosas están en la moda saben,"Ron dijo indigno.

"Pero no aquí en el mundo muggle"Hermione replicó.

"Señor Weasley," Harry dijo mirando a los miembros de la Orden detrás de el."Yo no creo que necesitamos el auto."el joven después miro a su amigo diciendo,"tenemos que ir de compras."

"Bueno Harry, pero Tonks vendrá con ustedes de todos modos."dijo el señor al mismo tiempo que Tonks vino hacia ellos.

Antes de salirse de la plataforma, los cuatro magos fueron a una caseta para cambiar unos Galeónes a dinero muggle y salieron directamente a las tiendas en Londres. Al caminar, Harry estuvo mirando a su alrededor notando sospechosamente, que habían algunas personas con vestidos oscuros. Estaban desparramados entre la gente y nunca juntos. Harry se le acerco a Tonks y susurro – ¿Ves lo que estoy viendo?"

Ella, miró y asentó con la cabeza,"no mas que no te reconozcan estaremos bien." Harry asentó y continuó caminando.

Cuando los tres amigos se acercaron a las tiendas, se metieron en un callejón y cubrieron sus maletas con un encanto de invisibilidad.

Se fueron de tienda en tienda, Hermione fue la que hizo la mayoría de las compras. Vistió a su novio de pies a cabeza, deleitada porque muchas novias no tienen esa oportunidad. Harry trato de no reírse, cuando Hermione sugirió que Ron se probara la ropa. Ron rehusó, como es la prerrogativa de un hombre, pero cuando ella sugirió que ella le ayudaría, su cara se cambio a un color similar a su pelo.

Después de salir de los almacenes, los tres amigos y Tonks, regresaron a el callejón donde habían dejado sus cosas. Habían decidido que ese era un lugar privado suficiente para desaparecer y llegar a Little Winging."No se si los puedo asistir para desaparecer"Hermione dijo."yo no é practicado desde el día de el examen."

"No te preocupes, yo ayudare, y tu También concéntrate Ron," Harry dijo"de todos modos, Tonks esta aquí con nosotros."Todos cuatro se agarraron de brazos, con Ron y Harry en el medio. Se concentraron en su destinación y con un crujido fuerte los cuatro se desaparecieron.


	2. Privet Drive

**A/N: Yo** se que esta tardisimo, pero e tenido tremendo problemon con el traductor en word. You uso Star Office, pero no queria leer mi documento por una razon que no comprendo. 

Perdonemen todos por la tardanza. Pero aqui esta el segundo instalamiento.

S.K.

**Privet Drive**

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.

"Eres un mago menor Harry" Hermione dijo nerviosamente después de aparecer en Privet Drive. "No quiero que te rompan tu varita." Ya era casi de noche, la hora cuando la mayoría de personas se concentraban mas en reportes noticieros que en cualquier otra cosa. Harry y Tonks estaban a la guardia, tenían un presentimiento que algo iba a pasar.

"Cálmate Hermione, el ministerio no sabe quien ha hecho la magia," Harry dijo jalando su maleta hacia numero cuatro. "Nada mas tengo que estar en la compañía de un mago que es mayor de edad y no me hacen nada."

Los dos, Harry y Hermione se voltearon a mirar a Ron, como el estaba caminando detrás de ellos mal humorado. "He perdido mi zapatilla izquierda." Ron murmuro cuando llego donde ellos se detuvieron para esperarlo, con solo un zapato.

"Por lo menos no perdiste una pierna," Hermione dijo abrasándolo por la cadera.

"Si, pero parece que aun no podré conseguir mi licencia de aparición," dijo Ron arrimando su brazo alrededor de su novia.

Detrás de ellos, Tonks dio un grito, "_¡expelliamus!" _Harry miro hacia donde ella mando su maleficio. Había un grupo de Come Muertes que venían de el otro lado de la calle. No eran de los que habían visto antes, se movían como jóvenes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se armaron para una gran batalla. Batallaron lo mejor que pudieron. En el aire se oían gritos de,_ "__Impedimenta."_ viniendo de Hermione mandando a uno de los Come Muertes al piso. Harry noto que estos no estaban peleando muy bien.

"Creo que estos son nada mas una distracción," Dijo Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus,"_ Ron grito pegándole a un Come Muerte altísimo a la derecha.

"Atúrdete." Harry siguió. Los cuatro pelearon por casi quince minutos antes de terminar.

"Harry, entra a la casa, yo contactare a el ministerio de Magia," Tonks dijo sacando una nueva curiosidad que Harry nunca había visto. "Si me llaman a el ministerio para llenar un reporte, me haré por segura de mandar a un agente de la Orden para que venga a vigilarlos. Por ahora, parece que todo esta seguro."

Con eso, Tonks se voltio y comenzó a comunicarse con el ministerio.

Cuando llegaron a el numero cuatro, Harry tocó la puerta. Tía Petunia contesto y grito con incredulidad. "¿Que haces aquí? El año escolar no se ha terminado todavía." después miro a los dos detrás de Harry, "¿Que hacen esos aquí?" pregunto Petunia horrorizada.

Cansado de la soberbia actitud de sus tíos, Harry la movió hacia un lado y entro a la casa. Sin una mínima palabra siguió hacia las escaleras con su maleta. Tío Vernon se apresuro hacia ellas; el Había estado comiendo su cena, y soltó su tenedor enfurecido. La cara de el tío Vernon se le cambio a un color morado oscuro al gritar, "No puedes entrar a mi casa así como si fuera tuya,"

"Hay Vernon por favor, sabes muy bien que es lo que tengo que hacer aquí en esta casa,así que no me molestes." Harry se volteo hacia so tío, su ira a el mundo dirigida hacia el.

Tío Vernon se asusto y dio un paso atrás sabiendo lo que Harry podía hacer cuando enojado. El se chequeo para verificar que no estaba creciendo cuernos, o soplándose como un globo o algo por el estilo.

Harry siguió para su cuarto con sus amigos, el Tío para no darse por vencido les grito, "Todos ustedes deben de caber en ese cuarto, porque tu y tus amigos anormales no son bienvenidos en ninguna otra parte de mi casa." su declaración fue puntuada por un portazo en el cuarto mas pequeño de la casa.

Ron y Hermione miraron el pequeño cuarto. Era mucho mas pequeño que el de Ron en la Madriguera. Era tan pequeño que con todo y sus maletas, y las jaulas de Hedwig y Pigwidgeon, los tres amigos casi no cabían en el. Claro no Había que mencionar la el desastre en que Harry había dejado el cuarto la ultima ves que estuvo allí, "Bueno, aquí estamos," Harry dijo empujando bajo la cama un par de calzones con su pie.

"Cielos," Hermione dijo totalmente incomoda.

"Lamentablemente, mas que mitad de las cosas aquí, no son mías," Harry dijo mirando amargadamente a la basura de su primo acumulada en el cuarto.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo encantar el cuarto, para que todos podamos caber," Ron dijo. Esto seria la primera pieza de magia que el ha podido hacer como Mago adulto, claro fuera de Hogwarts.

"¿Ron espera... Sabes lo que haces?" Hermione intervino.

"Si lo se," Ron comenzó, pero después mino a su novia y su mirada se ablando. "¿Pero me ayudas?"

Y con un poco de ayuda por Hermione, Ron hizo aparecer una habitación lujuriosa con tres camas y suficiente espacio para los tres.

"Mucho mejor," Hermione dijo. Harry se sentó en una de las camas y se quito los zapatos. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en otra cama.

"Harry," Ron dijo, "¿Que vamos a hacer para comer? Creo que tu Tío dijo que nosotros tendremos que defendernos."

"Bueno, si tengo hambre," Harry dijo arrimado en la cama, "Puedo hacer algo, pero Hermione, no te puedes enojar."

"¿Por que me enojaría?" Hermione pregunto reclinándose encima de Ron.

"¿Kreacher?" Harry llamo.

"Harry no," Hermione dijo mirando a Harry un poco enojada cuando Kreacher aparece con un crujido fuerte.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿O no?" Ron pregunto mirando a su novia con una mirada enojada.

"¿Me llamo?" dijo Kreacher haciendo un gesto de reverencia hacia su amo, su cara retorcida con pura animosidad.

"Si Kreacher, te necesitaremos durante nuestra estadía en esta casa muggle."

"Muggles cochinos, y Kreacher esta reducido a servir en esta casa mugre." murmura Kreacher lo alto suficiente para que todos oigan. "Hay mira allá esta la sangre-sucia que my amo insiste en tratar."

"Kreacher," Harry gruñe enojado con la vil criatura. "Nunca digas esas palabras jamas," le ordenó. Su duende se sonroja con el gran esfuerzo de quitar las palabras de su vocabulario. "Los tres necesitamos comida, Nos vas a servir a todos igual mente, pero no dejes que te vean los muggles. No les hables, ni dejes que te vean. Si tienes que conseguir la comida en otro lugar, menos los basureros, esta bien. ¿Entendido?" Harry ordenó.

"Si mi amo," Kreacher dijo sometiéndose otra vez y casi besándose los dedos del pie.

"La comida no puede tener pociones ni venenos, o ni una forma de magia en ella. Y si me puedes conseguir unos bazoars en el Callejón Diagon." Harry le da a la criatura unos galeones para hacer la compra.

"Kreacher le encontrara sus bazoars mi amo," dijo el duende mirando a su amo con toda la ira que sus ojos podían enseñar.

"No le digas a nadie donde estamos. Ya es todo Kreacher," dijo Harry.

Con un suave, "amo siempre lo piensa todo," se desapareció. Minutos después, una mesa con comida apareció en frente de ellos. Los tres comieron hasta que se llenaron, y Kreacher se quedo fuera de vista.

Esa noche, Harry estuvo acostado en cama agonizando sobre Snape, y Voldemort y la insistencia de Dumbledore en confiar en Snape. Harry quería estar enojado con el, pero no podía controlar lo abandonado que se sentía.

Bajo la luz de la luna, el podía ver a Ron y Hermione en la otra cama. Estaban abrasados murmurándose uno al otro. Así que el cerro los ojos Y pensó en Ginny.



Durante las tres semanas que estuvieron en Paseo Privet, los tres amigos no pasaron mucho tiempo separados. Era difícil para Harry estar con sus amigos y mirando la relación que crecía entre ellos. Ron y Hermione peleaban constantemente, y se reconciliaban con la misma pasión.

Harry pasaba sus horas solo, afuera en el llano hablando con cualquier miembro de la orden que pasaba a verlo. O aveces pasaba de visita por la casa de la señora Figg dejando a los dos magos adultos solos para que se peleen y se reconcilien tan apasionadamente que querían. Cada ves que regresaba a la casa, esperaba verla en ruinas en su alrededor.

Lo que en verdad le gusto, fue el efecto que sus amigos le tenían a sus tíos. Ellos temían decirle algo a Harry sobre ellos, porque sabían que magos adultos podían hacer magia, Y no querían que se enojaran. Así que Harry siguió con su rutina diaria, con su silenciosa amenaza para destruir a los Dursleys. Y con todo esto, Harry extrañaba a Ginny terrible mente, y no podía esperar asta la boda de Bill para poder volver a verla.

Un poco antes de conseguir la invitación para la boda, Harry estuvo sentado mirando fuera de su ventana. Estaba lamentando donde empezar en su búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Hermione y el resentidamente decidieron que quien fuera R. A. B., el les izo un gran favor. Porque ellos ya no tienen que preocuparse de ese Horcruxe mas.

"¿Como sabes que el mismo Voldemort no ha cogido ese Horcruxe, sabiendo que Dumbledore iba a buscarlo?"

"Eso seria una perdida de tiempo Ron," Hermione dijo, "porque Voldemort pensaba que nadie podría penetrar sus defensas."

"Si como no," Ron concedió, "¿ya tenemos el collar, entonces que mas puede ser?"

"Dumbledore dijo que podría ser algo de Gryffindor, o de Ravenclaw. También puede ser la copa de Hufflepuff, o su misma serpiente." Harry repitió.

"Tal ves, a agarrado el bastón de Ravenclaw," Hermione dijo después de pensar unos minutos.

"Pero eso es tan obvio," Ron respondió.

"Ron, el bastón de Ravenclaw ha desaparecido por anos ya," Hermione dijo mordiendo una tortita.

"Y su anillo también," Ron dijo sentándose detrás de ella y poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombro de su novia, "¿Porque no dices que ese es uno?"

"Por la simple verdad, que la han sepultado con el puesto." dijo Hermione arrimándose a su novio.

"¿Desde cuando eso a detenido a Voldemort?" Harry pregunta regresando su mirada hacia la ventana. Cuando vio a Hedwig le abrió la ventana. El la había mandado a La Madriguera con cartas para la familia de Ron, y ya regresaba.

"El no pondría otro en un anillo," Hermione insistió, "no seria muy original."

La lechuza blanca abatió dentro del cuarto aterrizando nítidamente sobre la cama de Harry. "Hola Hedwig," Harry dijo dándole una rata. Le quito la correspondencia que traía atada a la pata.

"¿Que es eso Harry?" Hermione pregunto cambiando la conversación. Ya estaba cansada de el tema. Harry necesitaba una distracción.

"Nuestra invitación para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Será en tres días. Ellos Han arreglado que lleguemos vía la chimenea mañana al mediodía.

"Excelente!" Ron dijo y todos empezaron a empacar sus maletas. Todos estaban contentos de salir de su prisión. Los Dursleys habían sido tan cordiales como un nido de agromantulas, especialmente desde que Dudley llego de la Academia Smeltings temprano. Lo expulsaron de la escuela y ahora Vernon esta en proceso de comprar cabida de su precioso hijo en su séptimo año de escuela.

Dudley había sido implacable en su tratamiento de Harry cuando sea que el joven salía de el cuarto; bueno eso fue hasta el día que vio a Ron salir de el cuarto. Harry introdujo a el mago a su primo haciéndolo ver que Ron y Hermione ya tenían diecisiete años.

Si todos estaban felices que este seria la ultima noche que Harry dormiría en el cuarto mas pequeño en numero cuatro Paseo Privet. Pero nadie estaba mas contento que el mismo Harry Potter.


	3. La Madriguera

**La Madriguera**

El siguiente día, los tres magos bajaron de su cuarto. Harry decidió las escaleras con todas sus valuadas posesiones. Estas fueron las cosas que había acumulado, el los últimos siete anos. _Pueden quemar el resto para lo que me importa. _El pensó porque nunca volverá a ver ese lugar ni en pintura.

Era Sábado, Y los Dursleys los miraban a los tres magos parados frente su chimenea completamente atónitos.

Cuando el reloj sonó a las doce, Hermione entro a la chimenea. "La Madriguera," Dijo ella salpicando cenizas y en un destellar de fuego verde desapareció.

Ron lo hizo después, y nada mas quedo Harry. El tomo un momento para mirar lo que por diez y seis años era su hogar. Miró a la familia que en verdad no era suya, y sin ninguna palabra entro a la chimenea y se fue.

Entre las flamas verdes, podía ver escenas do otros hogares. Vio familias reales, y se excitó porque al final iba a estar con la familia que el consideraba suya.

Cuando el fuego había desaparecido, los vio a todos. Esta era su verdadera familia. La Señora Weasley fue la primera persona que el vio. Ella le dio un abrazo grade de bienvenida y final mente, Harry se sintió en casa.

Después vio a Ginny. Ella parecía estar contenta de verlo, pero demasiado tímida como para acercarse hacia el. Harry se le acercó y le dio un abrazo fuerte. La estañaba mucho. "Hola," el le dijo.

"Hola Harry." Ginny respondió. Se estuvieron parados así cada uno incomodos en la presencia de el otro. Después de unos minutos, Harry sonrió. "¿Donde vas después de la boda?" Ginny pregunto ayudando a Harry jalar sus maletas a el cuarto de Ron.

"A Hondonada de Godric," Harry dijo levantando lo ultimo de sus posesiones con esfuerzo a la cama. "Pienso visitar la tumba de mis padres, y a mi casa."

"Buena idea," dijo Ginny y se miraron por unos segundos mas. Harry empezó a caminar hacia ella, quería darle un beso, y abrazarla contra su pecho. Pero La Señora Weasley los interrumpió.

"Me tengo que ir," Ella dijo en un aire de disculpas, "asuntos de la boda." Y se salió corriendo de la recamara.

"Coño, contrólate Harry," el mismo se murmuro acostándose en la cama que le tocaba. Se quedo allí mirando hacia el techo llenándose de auto-compasión._ Es que no es justo que yo tenga que dejar atrás a mi felicidad por Voldemort. _El pensó y se levanto con un grujido. _Basta Ya Harry, primero has lo que tienes que hacer, y tu recompensa vendrá después._

Con un suspiro, Harry salió de la recamara, y camino por el pasillo. Al pasar por el cuarto de las chicas, vio as sus dos mejores amigos enredados en un serio beso. Es bueno que finalmente se hallan juntado, pero aveces Harry pensaba que ellos deberían ser mas considerados de sus sentimientos.

El bajo a la cocina, y Ginny estaba lavando los trastos a mano, y la Señora Weasley andaba orquestando un almuerzo bien balanceado, y empezaba las preparaciones para la cena simultáneamente. "¿Le puedo ayudar?" El pregunto sus manos metidas el los bolsillos.

"Absolutamente no Harry," dijo la Señora Weasely. "Acabas de llegar, así que siéntate y relájate. Almuerzo ya casi esta."

Harry se sentó a la mesa un poco incomodo. No tenia acostumbrado a sentarse y dejar que las cosas pasen alrededor de el. En casa de sus tíos el siempre era el que cocinaba y limpiaba. Este tomo la oportunidad de estudiar a Ginny. Le encantaba mirarla. Ella había crecido bellamente. Su largo pelo rojo estaba atado con una liga para que no le cubra los ojos. Usaba ropa estilo Muggle, una camisa que reconocía que era de Hermione, y diablo fuertes.

Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos de Ginny que no había notado que la Señora Weasely le había puesto un plato lleno frente a el. "¿Estas Bien Harry?" Preguntó la Señora notando que Harry no había tocado su comida.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó Harry rompiendo su pensamiento cuando oyó su nombre.

"¿No te gusta?" La Señora Weasley preguntó.

"Oh si madre, nada mas estaba pensando de… bueno ya usted sabe." El dijo y practico occlumensia en caso de que aquella bruja le pueda leer la mente. No quería ser descubierto. De todos modos es mejor practicar en caso de que Voldemort trata de meterse en su cabeza.

La Señora Weasley le miro con ojos tristes, y se fue hacia los escalones. "Hermione, Ronald, el almuerzo esta listo," grito esta y continuo hacia la sala, donde tenia los preparativos para la boda.

"La cena de practica es esta noche." susurro con una tierna sonrisa Ginny, y se sentó a la mesa frente de Harry. "Mama tiene una cena muy especial para Bill y Fleur."

"¡Merlín, se me olvido traerle regalo!" Harry dijo empezando a comer.

Ron y Hermione finalmente entran a la cocina. Estaban un poco desarreglados. Una mirada sabia pasa entre Harry y Ginny, "Oooh Hermione," Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa abierta. Hermione se sonrojo un poco y se sentó a la mesa. Ron, tan rojo como su novia se sentó al lado de ella. Y allí los cuatro comieron su almuerzo en silencio.

Horas después, La cena de practica estaba lista. La Señora Weasley, estaba encantada de ver a todos menos uno de sus hijos bajo su techo. Bill y Fleur estaban sentados juntos en la sala. Fleur parecía estar tan enamorada de Bill como lo estuvo antes de su accidente. Tonks y Remus estaban en el otro lado de la sala hablándose bien bajito. El próximo día iba a ser muy movido para todos, y estaban tomando esta oportunidad para relajarse. Harry estaba sentado solo al pes de las escaleras mirando a todos los que pasaban. Los colores parecían que no tuvieran brillo, un poco mas tristes de antes, y no sentía la satisfacción que debía sentir al ver a sus amigos tan felices.

Harry noto a sus dos mejores amigos bailando juntos en otra parte de la sala. Y Ginny parada detrás de ellos mirándolo tristemente. Harry cerro los ojos Y cuando los abrió, Ginny estaba en conversación con Neville. Harry tubo un breve ataque de celos, pero se recordó que así era mejor, I dejo de mirarlos.

El no podía estar allí mas. No estaba en humor para hacer apariencias. Harry decidió subir los escalones y meterse a la recamara que el compartía con Ron. Segundos después de entrar a el cuarto, alguien le toco la puerta. "¿Si?" El dijo sentándose en su cama.

"¿Harry puedo entrar?" Hermione dijo metiendo la cabeza por la puerta. Harry asintió con la cabeza y esta entro a el cuarto completamente y se sentó al lado de el. "¿Estas Bien?"

"Estoy bien," Harry respondió mirando a sus manos. Pero cuando Hermione le alzó la mirada este dio un suspiro. "Odio a Voldemort, Odio a Snape, Odio a Malfoy."

Harry empezó a llorar. Hermione le dio un abrazo y lo dejo llorar sobre su pecho. "Harry los haremos pagar." Ella susurro pasándole la mano por el pelo.

"Lo peor de todo, es que odio a Dumbledore por dejarme. ¿Quien me acudirá?" El se pregunto, "¿Con quien confío?"

"Nosotros estamos aquí Harry. Ron y yo." Hermione dijo. Los dos se miraron por un largo momento. De repente Harry estaba consciente de la femineidad de su amiga se le separo.

"Voy a acostarme, tal vez me sienta diferente mañana," dijo Harry quitándose las zapatillas.

"Harry," Hermione dijo, "Creo que es bueno que hallas llorado. Quiero que sepas que es perfectamente normal que te sientas así. Pero tu no eres la única persona afectada por la muerte de Dumbledore."

"Bueno tu situación y la mía son muy diferentes." Harry respondió bruscamente.

"Te olvidas que yo estaré contigo en esta batalla." Hermione dijo molestándose mas que lo que quería.

"¿Esa fue tu elección no? Porque mi intención era a hacer esto solo." Harry dijo parándose frente a frente con Hermione. Se miraron otra ves, sacándole significado con esas minadas.

No importaba como trataba, Harry no podía dejar de mirarle los ojos a su amiga. "Harry." Ron dijo entrando al cuarto. "has visto a Her... Hola Bella." Los dos habían cortado su mirada cuando Ron entró. Ron miro a la cara larga de su amigo y dijo, "¿Oye Harry que te pasa?"

"Vamos Ron, dejémoslo solo." Hermione dijo jalando a su novio fuera de la recamara.

_¿Que fue eso? _Pensó Harry acostándose de nuevo. Pero antes de que su amigo regreso a el dormitorio, Harry estaba dormido.


	4. La Boda

**Aqui va... me tomo menos tiempo esta ves... voy a tratar de hacerlo asi mas amenudo.**

**La Boda **

Día de la boda de Bill y de Fleur, Fue hermoso. Había sido la primera vez desde el día de el entierro de Dumbledore, que el sol brillo tan brillante. Afuera estaba caliente, pues Harry ayudó a arreglar las sillas en el jardín de señora Weasley, mientras Ron despejaba el jardín de gnomos. Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a Fleur a alistarse para la boda, y Charlie y los gemelos guardaban la compañía de Bill.

El jardín estaba relleno de flores salvajes de cada color, incluso unas que cambiaban con el humor de quienquiera que pasaba al lado de ellas. Harry estuvo asombrado cuando vio que cuando él caminó por un arbusto con las floraciones blancas hermosas, las flores se transformaron a un azul lamentoso. Pero cuando Ron, enojado, sacudió un gnomo sobre las puertas del jardín, las rosas cambiaban a un rojo vibrante.

"Muchachos," llamo la señora Weasely, "tengo refresquitos para ustedes." Ella flotaba una bandeja con refrescos hacia ellos dejándolos encima de una mesa de patio.

"Gracias." Harry dijo tomando un vaso lleno de la bebida.

"Esto se ve maravilloso chicos," Señora Weasley continúo, "Pienso que ya es tiempo que ustedes dos deben de alistarse ahora. Los huéspedes llegarán pronto." Harry y Ron bebieron dos vasos más de la mejor limonada que nunca han tenido, después se dirigieron hacia la casa para alistarse.

Los huéspedes comenzaron a llegar. Muchos de ellos eran miembros de la orden, tales como Minerva McGonagall, Remus, Tonks y Moody. Algunos de los amigos de Harry de la escuela estuvieron allí también, como Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Collin Creevey y algunos otros miembros del DA.

La ceremonia fue maravillosa. Realizado por el mago alto del Wizengamot. Fleur parecía delirante sobre juntarse a la familia. Harry notó que mientras decía sus votos, el pelo amarillo brillante de Fleur obscureció lentamente a un rojo brillante. Había solamente una raya del amarillo en el frente después de que le dieron el nombre Weasley.

La ambiente en la boda era tan jovial que incluso Harry se sentía feliz. Él pensó que no había nada que podría estropear este día para él. Él caminó la periferia de la recepción y miraba cada uno. Él rió cuando Fred y George dieron un discurso para su hermano, y le presentaron con un regalo de una casa allí en La Madriguera.

Miró a sus amigos bailar juntos y como que le dio una punzada de los celos por él deseó de ser normal apenas por un día.

Después él le miró a Ginny, que estaba parada sola mirándolo a él. Ella había estado hablando con Neville más del día, pero ahora ella estaba parada sola. Él sonrió y caminó hacia ella. "baila con migo," Harry dijo a Ginny sus manos mojadas por los nervios.

"Como no," Ella dijo y siguió al piso de danza. En ese entonces le parecía a Harry que eran nada mas los dos de ellos. Las rosas blancas se transformaron a un amarillo brillante, y entonces un rojo profundo mientras que bailaron en jardín de señora Weasley.

Cuando el baile terminó, Hermione vino a Harry a bailar con él. Ella realmente no sabía porqué, solamente ella se dijo que deseaba hacerle sentir mejor. Ella entendía que Harry había rompido con Ginny, y pensaba que promover ideas románticas con ella solo le lastimaría más. Ella lo trajo hasta donde Ron y ella estaban y bailó con ambos por algunas canciones.

"Ron," Ella susurró en su oído, "baila con Ginny por un rato, puede ser que le haya molestado que me traiga a Harry. Explícale a ella que pienso que es la mejor manera."

Ron miró Hermione incrédulamente. "¿cómo crees que es mejor de esta manera Hermione? Ésa no es su decisión."

"Ron, tu sabes que intenso se pone Harry, no importa cómo duele." Hermione dijo empujándolo hacia su hermana. Entonces ella miró de nuevo a Harry. Él había estado mirando fijamente tras de Ginny. Él sabía que sería el mejor si él permanecía lejos de ella hoy. Era duro ser su amigo hoy.

"¿A donde se fue Ron?" Harry preguntó cuándo Hermione volvió hacia él.

"El fue a hablar con Ginny," dijo Hermione acercándose más a él cuando una balada empezó a tocar. Una vez que empezaron a bailar, los dos se olvidaron de su pareja respectiva. Concentraron en la sensación de uno al otro, en la respiración que acariciaba sus cuellos.

Hermione respiró profundo y se fijo en su olor del jabón. Harry hizo igual, y el olor de lavanda en su pelo tentó sus sentidos. Solamente eran ellos dos. Harry se separó de ella cuando él se sintió reaccionar a ella y caminó a donde había alimento. Hermione se quedo parada allí, fría y desconcertada por un momento, entonces se dio vuelta para buscar Ron.

Ginny encontró a Harry solo sentado en la sala. Ella había estado en el cuarto de baño, tratando de guardar su paciencia después de lo que le había dicho Ron. Ella iba a hablarle a Hermione la proxima ves que la veia pero ella vio a Harry solo y fue a él en ves de confrontar a su amiga. "Que haces aquí?" Ella preguntó sentandose al lado de él.

"Lo mismo que tu hacías en el baño." Él contestó reclinándose sobre el sofá. Ginny se sentó cerca de él y se arrimo a el poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿piensas que podremos intentar otra vez? No creo que podré guardar mi distancia de ti."

"¿Pero qué si..." Harry dijo, volviéndole la mirada a ella. Pulgadas eran lo único que separaban sus labios.

"No puedes seguir viviendo tu vida con miedo Harry, te podrías hacer daño sin hacer nada. Elijo luchar contigo, así como tus amigos . Incluso si no fuera tu novia, inmóvil lucharía contigo. Yo creo en ti y en lo que representas." Ginny dijo enojada

Harry la miró fijamente con un reto en los ojos. Él dolió por ella, así que él cabeceó su consentimiento. Lentamente se acercaron, Harry saboreaba los labios de Ginny dulces como si ésta fuera la vez última que él los besaría. Se besaron por lo qué parecía horas. Estaban tan intensos en uno a otro que apenas oyeron los gritos.

Afuera en la recepción, la orden luchaba valerosamente una manada de Dementors que había descendido sobre ellos. "Expecto Patronus," vino el comando de varios aurors. Un flash de la luz brillante empujó los Dementors lejos mientras que los Come Muerte entraron al jardín. Hermione y el Weasleys que estabam afuera comenzaron a encender maldiciones hacia los Come Muerte.

Ginny y Harry salieron y se juntaron con la familia en la batalla. Pronto ella y Harry agregaron sus voces a las de la familia. Él estaba enojado que Voldemort vino arruinar lo qué fue supuesto ser un día pacífico para los Weasleys. _¿Por qué él tiene que siempre arruinar todo? _Él se preguntó, maldiciendo a un Come Muerte que iba a maldecir a Hermione.

En ese mismo momento, le habían golpeado a Ginny con una maldición que la tumbo y la rindio inconsciente. Pues Harry vio su caída y maldijo al mago que había hecho. "Petrificus Totalus," Él corrió a ella. Oyó a una maldición a su derecha, pero a Harry hizo un encanto que blindaba para circundar a los dos mientras que él se arrodilló al lado de ella.

Todas las maldiciones rebotaban de él y chequeaba en Ginny. Neville era el primer amigo que se les acerco para luchar con ellos y procuraban desviar cualquier maldición que viniera cerca de Ginny y de Harry. Entonces Hermione vino. Ron mirado la batalla comenzó a enfocarse alrededor de sus amigos. Los otros magos habían comenzado a ser debilitados por los aurores. Habían algunos Come Muertes que habían sido atrapados.

Harry miro para arriba justo cuando Ron empezó a acercarse a sus amigos. Había un flash de luz verde hacia Harry, y Ron corrió para intentar desviarlo. Remus hacia el apenas la maldición del cruccio golpeó Ron y él lo envolvió en un stasis que evitaba que la maldición lo agarrara totalmente. Pero Ron ya estaba inconsciente.

"Es imposible atraparlo ahora ." Uno de los Come Muerte dijo."Salgamos de aquí."

"el señor Voldemort lo deseó hoy," otro dijo.

"Su protección es fuerte esta noche. Nuestras fuerzas se han reducido perceptiblemente." contestó el primero justo cuando los Come Muerte que no fueron atrapados, desaparecieron.

Los Weasley se recolectaron alrededor de sus miembros de la familia que fueron incapacitados. Hermione gritó mientras que ella se arrodilló al lado de Ron. Harry sostuvo la mano de Ginny caliente todavía , pero sin vida. La única cosa que lo mantuvo cuerdo era que él sabía que su corazón aun batía.

Dejando su mano; Harry miró a los Come Muerte que ya estaban atados. Había cerca de seis de ellos. Los aurores que habían estado en la boda, los tomaron y disapparated con ellos.

"¿Oh Merlin, porqué?" Señora Weasley empezó a gritar encima sus dos niños más jóvenes. Charlie levantó Ginny en sus brazos.

"Todavía están vivos mamá," Bill dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor ella. Fleur con su nuevo pelo rojo, le frotó la espalda a su suegra para consolarla.

Fred y George flotaron a Ron y Lupin dijo. "Vamos a dejarlos en San Mungoes."

"Sí Molly," Sr. Weasley dijo tomando a su esposa del brazo y desapareció

Harry aún estaba arrodillado a donde Ginny había estado. Hermione entubo al lado él atontada por un momento. "Ven Harry, vamos nos." Harry mira a su amiga y toma su mano. Al caminar estos dos desaparecieron como los demás.


	5. Bola Multicolor

**Bola Multicolor**

Harry despertó asustado. Se había dormido en el pasillo de el cuarto piso en San Mungoes. Estaba rodeado de la familia Weasley, y aquellos también estaban dormidos. Había sido una noche muy larga, pero la condición de ambos Ron y Ginny se había estabilizado. No se sabia que tiempo tomarían en rehabilitarse, a Ginny la tumbaron con algo que los medico jamas habían visto. Pero a Ron, lo tumbaron con un Crucciato interrumpido, así que el tuvo mucha suerte. _Si a eso le puedes llamar suerte._ Harry pensó parándose de donde estaba sentado estirando su cuerpo lánguidamente.

El fue a la puerta de el cuarto de Ginny. Ella estaba inconsciente en esa cama, y Harry no se perdonaba por haberla puesto en peligro. Cerrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, el golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente. Así hacia hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. "planeábamos a intentar nuestra relación otra vez," el dijo en voz baja sabiendo que la persona detrás de el era Hermione.

"Harry, no fue tu culpa." Hermione dijo, "Ella hubiera batallado a por ti de todos modos. Así como Ron lo hizo, y como yo lo haré.

"Detesto ese... No se que llámalo. Monstruo tal ves," dijo Harry.

"No dejes que el odio te consuma hasta el punto que no puedas amar. Eso es lo único que-"

"Si lo se. Es lo único que me hace mas poderoso que el." Harry contesto.

"¿Porque no se van a casa?" dijo el señor Weasley saliendo de el cuarto de Ron.

"Señor Weasley, creo que quisiera visitar la Hondonada de Godric esta tarde," Harry dijo secándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa. El Señor lo miro inseguro que eso fuera una buena idea. "Tengo un presentimiento que necesito ir a mi casa."

"Bien. ¿Necesitas escoltas?" Pregunto el Señor Weasley.

"No, estaré bien solo."

"Por lo menos déjame ir contigo si vas a ser tan estúpido como para decir que no quieres un auror que te acompañe." Hermione dijo con sus manos firmemente sobre sus caderas.

"Hermione-"

"Iré contigo," Ella insistió y volvió su mirada a el Señor mayor. "Le llamare si hay algún problema."

"Bien, cuídense Harry, 'Mione." El asintió y regreso a el cuarto de su hijo.

Harry miro a su amiga, la miro a sus ojos, y las palabras no le venían. Miro hacia sus pies y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "De nada Harry," esta dijo abrasándolo. El regreso el abraso y así se quedaron por unos minutos. Harry mirando hacia la puerta de Ginny, y Hermione hacia la puerta de Ron.

"Vamos," Harry dijo soltándola. Hermione le siguió, y al salir de el hospital, los dos amigos empezaron a planear. Se fueron por un callejón desierto para que pudieran aparecer a La Madriguera para cambiarse y conseguir algunas cositas. Hermione, encantada por poder usar su poder mágico, preparo mágicamente un almuerzo liviano de emparedados y jugo de calabaza. Los metió en una bolsa mágica.

Harry la esperó impacientemente en el jardín. Todas las decoraciones de la boda todavía decoraban el jardín pero las flores se habían cambiado a negro. No había ni un gnomo que se quería quedar en ese jardín.

"Lista." Hermione dijo saliendo de la casa con su bolsa mágica.

"¿Que llevas en eso?" Harry pregunto al desaparecer.

"Almuerzo." Hermione vocifero al reaparecer en la Hondonada de Godric. "No hemos comido desde anoche."

"Fantástico, me había olvidado." Harry dijo distraído porque por primera ves tenia por delante su hogar de infancia. Hermione voltio a ver lo que el miraba.

La casa era pequeña y en algún tiempo parecía ser linda. Tenia el tamaño perfecto para tres. Pero ahora la casita estaba cubierta completamente con enredadillas. Hasta las ventanas estaban cubiertas. La cerca estaba podrida, y el portón de esta estaba roto. La yerba había crecido tanto que no se podía ver el camino empedrado hacia la puerta de madera podrida.

Harry se movió lentamente hacia su casa, sin saber si quería en realidad entrar en ella. Hermione toco el portón, I trato de moverlo, pero estaba hundido en el césped. Ella no quiso empujar mas duro por no dañar la cerca. Harry decidió acudirla con el portón, pero cuando lo tocó, el portón y la cerca se repararon instantáneamente, para revelar una cerca inmaculada. Ahora el portón se abrió fácilmente, y cuando el chico entro, la grama fue cortada para revelar un césped verde y sano.

Hermione siguió detrás de su amigo, cautivada por la transformación. En el camino hacia la puerta, las flores florecían a la ves que ellos pasaban, y las enredadillas se abrían para revelar las ventanas de la casita. Ya cuando Harry llego a los escalones de piedra al frente de la puerta, Hermione podía oír la casa rectificarse sola.

Harry también estuvo sorprendido por la transformación. El empezó a recordarse de cositas que le habían pasado en esa casa. Voltio su cabeza a la derecha y vio un gran árbol que tenia la mecedora suspendida solamente por una soga podrida. Su madre se sentaba en ella con el sobre sus piernas y le leía cuentos. Harry sonrió a la memoria, pero no sabia si quería recordar lo que le esperaba dentro de la casa.

"¿Listo?" Hermione preguntó parándose al lado de el.

"Me estoy recordado algo. Tengo memorias de estar aquí. Pero no se si quiero recordarme lo que me paso detrás esa puerta." El joven dijo mirando la puerta otra ves.

"No tenemos que entrar." Hermione dijo tomándole la mano.

"Algo me dice que si tengo que entrar."

"Entonces entremos mas tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?" Hermione pregunto señalado a su bolsa mágica.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry siguió a Hermione a la mecedora. Cuando el tocó la mecedora, la soga se arreglo. Paso como si fuera un fantasma levantando el lado caído de la mecedora, y se amarró a el árbol otra vez. Los dos se sentaron sobre la mecedora comiendo los emparedados en silencio.

La fragante brisa de verano los envolvió con el olor de jazmines. Harry se recordó de su madre otra ves. Así olía ella, siempre de jazmín. "Mi mamá y yo nos sentábamos aquí en las tardes antes de mi siesta, y me leía cuentos."

"¿Como te acuerdas de eso?" Pregunta Hermione."Eras tan pequeño."

"Todo me vino cuando vi la mecedora. Una vez, alguien me dijo que niños se recuerdan las cosas muy impresionantes. Supongo que como nunca los vi otra vez la memoria no me venia."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron sin hablar por unos minutos mas. Harry regreso al presente despacio. Tenia que entrar, así que se paró y camino resolutamente hacia la puerta. Hermione lo siguió y sin decir una palabra le dio la mano al estar parados al frente de la puerta.

"Aquí voy." Harry dijo poniendo su mano sobre la perilla oxidada. La perilla se calentó y cambio a un color brillante y dorado. El abrió la puerta, y cuando la luz de el sol ilumino el vestíbulo, un viento sopló por la sala y las sabanas blancas que cubrían los muebles se levantaron y fueron a lavarse ellas solas.

Harry y Hermione observaban asombrados al ver un plumero limpiando los muebles, y las velas prendiéndose. Una aspiradora, la única cosa muggle en la casa empezó a atacar cada partícula de polvo que caía al piso para que el amo de la casa no estuviera que estar en un lugar sucio.

Habían retratos sobre las paredes de, Harry pensaba, sus abuelos al lado de su padre. Los retratos parecían estar contentos de ver a su nieto y le sonreían. También había un retrato de familia, con Harry, Lily y James que también estaban contentos por verle.

Había una foto chiquita y muggle, de gente que si había visto antes. Eran los padres de su madre, y su tía Petunia que miraba a su hermana como si estuviera enojada.

Los dos chicos aventuraron mas adentro de la casa, y cada cuarto que entraron, se apresuraba para arreglarse. Harry y Hermione entraron a un cuarto grande, con una cama enorme y muebles anticuados. Harry empezó a recordar a su madre corriendo estos mismos pasillos con el en sus brazos y entrando en este cuarto. El joven cerro sus ojos por un segundo y continuo a una puerta a la derecha.

Hermione siguió a su amigo, ella sentía que el estaba recordando la noche que le había robado todo. Ella observo a el ir a la puerta. El empezó a temblar, y ella extendió su mano hacia el, brindándole soporte.

El joven tocó la puerta de su cuarto. Las bisagras estaban rotas, pero se arreglaron cuando el tocó la perilla. abriéndola, juguetes empezaron a volar por todas partes, y la cuna que estaba volteada se rectifico y toda evidencia de esa noche de terror fue rectificada.

Eso no importaba. Para Harry, la memoria de esa noche regreso con la fuerza de un tren supersónico. Este se callo al piso y lloró. Hermione se quito su bolsa mágica y fue hacia el. Ella se sentó al lado de su amigo y lloró con el.

En ese momento, todo se puso en silencio. La aspiradora paro, y no había ni un sonido, mas que el llanto de Harry.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en el piso por lo que parecían ser horas. Hermione abrazando y meciendo a su amigo hasta que paro de llorar. Había un punto en que esta pensó que el se había dormido, y miro alrededor de el cuarto pensando en que hacer con el. "Perdóname," La voz de Harry vino suavemente. Finalmente, el joven la soltó y puso su espalda contra la pared.

"Para eso somos amigos." Hermione dijo tocándole la cicatriz en su frente. Ella quería que el se sintiera mejor, que se sintiera en casa aquí en su casa. Obviamente, su casa lo había recibido con felicidad, pero las memorias que vivían dentro de sus paredes parecían ser muy pesadas para Harry.

La chica paso sus dedos por el pelo de este chico. Le dio un beso en la frente. Harry subió la mirada y así se quedaron, mirándose a los ojos uno a otro. El dolor fue tan evidente en sus ojos verdes, que lagrimas le vinieron a los ojos café de Hermione. Ella lo haría todo por desaparecer el dolor de esos ojos. Y así, le beso.

El joven la beso a ella también, dejándose llevar lejos de su realidad. Hermione quería quitarle todo el dolor que el tenia dentro, y el quería escaparlo. Así se quedaron los dos por horas besándose en el piso de su cuarto.

Después de todo, Hermione y Harry estaban llenos de culpa. Ni se podían mirar uno al otro. Harry no pudo creer el daño que el había causado a su amistad con Ron y Hermione por un escape. "Por favor discúlpame Harry," dijo Hermione antes de que el pudiera disculparse.

"No, yo soy el que debería disculparme." Harry dijo, "Tu tienes novio, y ese es my mejor amigo. Mira lo que he hecho con el soporte que me as brindado."

"Harry," Hermione dijo arreglándose un poco, porque al besarse, las manos de Harry habían ido dentro de su camisa. "No he hecho nada que no quise hacer."

Se sentaron allí en silencio. Aquel beso inocente había cambiado a una sesión apasionada. Fue un poco mas que esperaban, pero el momento se sentía perfecto. Los dos nada mas pararon porque tenían miedo de no poder parar antes de que algo mas significante pasara. "Mira Hermione-" Harry empezó.

"No Harry, olvidémonos de esto. No hablemos de lo que hemos hecho aquí otra ves. Fue un accidente."

"No creo que lo pueda hacer," El joven dijo parándose al frente de ella.

"Intentémoslo Harry," Hermione dijo. Ella no podía mirarle a los ojos, "No hay necesidad de que ellos lo sepan."

"Oh, Merlín- Hermione, que he hecho." Harry dijo sentándose en el piso otra vez su cabeza en sus manos.

"Lo que paso, paso Harry. No se puede cambiar." Ella dijo parándose detrás de el. Le paso la mano por el pelo otra vez. No podía evitarlo, habiendo sido tan intima con el unos minutos antes. "Yo te pude haber parado."

"¿Y porque no lo hiciste?" Harry pregunto alzando la mirada y abrasando una de las piernas de la chica.

"¿Porque no lo paraste tu?" Hermione dijo sentándose al lado de el. Pero ella no lo dejo contestar, porque vio algo bajo la cuna. "¿Que es eso?"

Harry miro bajo la cuna, "No sé." iba a agarrarlo, pero Hermione lo paró.

"No lo toques. ¿Te acuerdas de Katie Bell? ¿que si esta maldecida?" ella dijo agarrando su varita que estaba al lado de su bolsa mágica. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" dijo esta haciendo flotar un objeto esférico que estaba debajo de la cuna. Adentro de ella una luz verde iluminaba.

Esto era curioso porque era una bola multicolor. Harry había visto uno de estos en la tienda de Zonko una vez. Era casi como un recuérdalo todo, excepto hecha con una substancia mas fuerte porque era juguete de bebe. Usual mente los colores cambiaban haciendo que nino que jugaba con el se entretuviera por horas. La verdadera razón por lo que esta bola es un poco estaña, es que el juguete nada mas se iluminaba cuando alguien lo tocaba. Nadie estaba tocando esta bola.

"¿Porque te supones que esta verde?" Harry pregunto mirando a la bola flotar frente a el.

"no lo sé." Hermione dijo, "tal vez si esta maldecida."

"O tal vez-" Harry dijo, "Voldemort consideraba mi muerte algo mayor, tal ves es una Horcruxe."

"Harry, ¿Como tuviera ese monstruo el tiempo para poner su ser en esta bolita?"Hermione pregunto mirando dentro de la bola.

"Después de que mi madre murió por mi, el pudo haberlo puesto allí. Ella murió por mi Hermione, el tenia que haber supuesto que ese Horcruxe iba a tener mas poder." Harry dijo agarrando una mantita.

"¿Pero porque lo dejo aquí?" Hermione pregunto observando a Harry envolver la bola en la manta.

"¿Quien lo sospecharía?" Harry respondió, "El no iba a pensar que yo regresaría aquí, vez que casi no vine."

"Bien. ¿Ahora como lo destruimos? Estas bolitas son imposibles de destruir."

"Lo sé, vamos a necesitar ayuda."


	6. Hablando en Teoria

**Hablando en Teoría**

"¿Que haremos primero?" Pregunta Hermione siguiendo a Harry fuera de la casa. El se había olvidado por completo de visitar a sus padres. Este necesitaba encontrar a un lugar a donde poner el objeto que cargaba.

"Primero iremos a Gringotts." Dijo Harry agarrando a su amiga de la mano y desapareciendo hacia el Callejón Diagon. Los dos caminaron las calles vacías de la tarde. Ya eran casi las cinco, así que corrieron hacia Gringotts antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas del banco, nada mas era un minuto hasta las cinco. Apenas llegaron antes de que los duendes encantaran las puertas para que nadie pudiera entrar. Al entrar, Harry se dio cuenta que todavía tenia a su amiga agarrada de la mano. Este la soltó diciendo, "discúlpame." Entonces miro al duende; "Necesito hacer un deposito."

"¿Quien pregunta?" Dijo el duende.

"Potter, señor."

"¿Señor Potter, ha venido a recibir su llave?" El duende pregunto mirando a su libro de contabilidad.

"Si, y necesito mas galeones también," Harry dijo abrazando la mantilla a su pecho.

"Sígame." El duende los llevo a Harry y Hermione por el laberinto de bóvedas de seguridad subterráneas. Allí, Harry puso su bola multicolor detrás de un montón de oro. El revisó su bolsa, y encontró que todavía tenia unos galeones allí. Este agarro un montón de galeones mas. El no quería regresar al banco por un buen tiempo. Después de esto, ellos regresaron a un vestíbulo casi vacío, El duende regreso con la llave de la bóveda, y se la dio a Harry. También le dio una llave extra. Cuando el joven le miro confuso el duende le dijo, "Es para la bóveda de Black Señor." Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry guardo sus llaves y salió del banco.

Cuando Harry y Hermione salieron, ya casi oscurecía. "¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunto Harry a su amiga.

"Ahora que lo pienso." Hermione dijo.

"Bueno, yo invito. ¿La Caldera chorreante?" Harry dijo y Hermione asinto y fueron hacia la pared al final de el Callejón.

* * *

"Le extraño." Hermione dijo. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa recordándose de su Director amado al tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

"Yo También." Harry dijo. "Esa ultima noche, en verdad no es la manera en que quisiera recordarlo."

"¿Que fue lo que paso cuando ustedes fueron a buscar el horcruxe falso Harry?" Hermione pregunto. Harry fue y le dijo todo lo de la caverna. Como tuvo Dumbledore que cortarse para poder entrar. El cruzar el lago con inferios. El le contó como Dumbledore le hizo prometer que no lo dejaría parar de tomar la poción en la vasija. Como el tubo que forzar el resto de la poción en la boca de mago mayor y que tan débil se había puesto. "Todo por nada. Ni siquiera podía caminar bien cuando llegamos al castillo. Y la manera en que el murió fue-"

"Ya, basta." Hermione susurro.

"Estaba suplicándole a Snape, Hermione. El le tenia confianza."

"Tal vez- Tal vez lo hizo por esa promesa irrompible." Hermione dijo pensándolo bien. "Tu mismo dijiste que el había echo una con la Señora Malfoy."

"Si." Harry respondió. No quería creer que el Snape fue forzado a matar a Dumbledore. "Su promesa fue que este iba a proteger a Draco."

"¿Malfoy tenia que matar a Dumbledore no?" Hermione recordaba haber oído el cuento la noche en que el director murió. "Draco había dicho que si el no mataba a Dumbledore, Voldemort lo mataría. ¿ no?"

"Mira Hermione," Harry empezó, "eso no cambia el hecho de que el haya matado al hombre."

"No, supongo que no." Hermione dijo, "pero trata de mantener tu mente abierta Harry porfavor."

"He estado pensando de esa noche por otra razón."

"¿Cuál es esa?" Hermione pregunto acercándose a el un poco.

Harry miro al rededor de el, nadie estaba cerca, pero no quería tomar ese riesgo. "Vamos, te explicare." Dejo un par de galeones en la mesa. Los dos caminaron fuera de Allí y hacia San Mungoes. "Malfoy metió a los Mortífagos por-"

"El gabinete desvanecedor." Cruzaron la calle.

"Correcto, tal vez si ponemos a uno detrás de el velo en el ministerio-"

"Sirius podría regresar." Hermione termino contentísima. Pero pensándolo bien dijo, "y también todos los otros criminales que están con el."

"Tendríamos que destruir el gabinete que lo conecta después de sacarlo."

"Harry esa teoría tiene huecos grandes" se agarraron de brazos, "pero creo que tal ves si funcionaria." Ellos caminaban y al principio aparentaban ser amigos. Pero gradual mente, su paseo amigable empezó a ser mas intimo. Sin darse cuenta caminaban agarrados de brazo aparentando ser algo mas que amigos, y no lo notaron hasta llegar al frente de San Mungoes.

La puerta de el hospital abrió, y Fred y George salieron. Harry y Hermione se separaron rápido. "Hola Harry," dijo Fred.

"Hermione." añadió George.

"Hola," dijeron los dos.

"¿Como están Ginny y Ron?" Hermione preguntó.

"Ni un cambio." Fred dijo.

"Somos los últimos de salir, las horas de visita-" dijo George.

"Han terminado." Fred termino. "Todos se quedan en Grimmauld,"

"Nosotros vamos a nuestro departamento." añadió George.

Harry y Hermione miraron a la puerta de el hospital. "Bueno, iremos a Grimmauld." Harry dijo.

"Los veremos mañana." Fred y George dijeron desapareciendo. Harry y Hermione se miraron uno al otro, Ella agarró la mano de su amigo, y se desaparecieron.


	7. Numero 12

**UY! otro capitulo tan pronto! Si miren... hasta que estoy trabajando con el capitulo 8 ahorita para tenerlo listo para el Jueves o el sabado. Preferidamente el Jueves. Ustedes saben que yo escribo en Ingles principalmente, asi que me cuesta transladar el cuento. Lesgustaran se lo prometo... eso es si lo entienden. Y si no me comprenden bien... diganmelo porque uso palabras aveces que tengo que confier en mi diccionario.**

**En este... Hay una sorpresita... pero no es la que usteded creen. Tal vez en el proximo capitulo. Enjoy!--S.K.

* * *

****Numero 12 de Grimmauld **

A las ocho de la noche, Harry y Hermione aparecieron dentro de Numero 12. Una clase de alarma sonó al mismo tiempo que ellos entraron, así que los miembros de la Orden que estaban de guardia descendieron sobre ellos listos para cualquier cosa.

"Soy yo, cálmense." Harry dijo soltándole la mano a su amiga.

"Espero que esa sangre sucia no esta contigo." dijo el retrato de la Señora Black por detrás de una sabana. Hermione se puso rígida y cruzo sus brazos un poco sentida.

"Tenemos que cuidarnos, ahora que Snape se a juntado con los mortífagos." dijo Tonks.

"Tonks!" Alastair Diggery hablo.

"Yo creo que el debería saber lo que esta pasando. Este es su propiedad, y su vida. Ya es casi un adulto." Tonks continuó.

"Así es." bino una voz familiar de la sala. Minerva McGonagall salió al vestíbulo. "Eso seria lo que Albus hubiera querido."

"¿Porque no han cambiado las protecciones de la casa profesora?" Hermione preguntó.

"Lo hemos echo," esta respondió, "Pero yo no soy Dumbledore."

"¿Y Hogwarts, se quedara abierta?" Hermione preguntó.

"Si... Hay algunos estudiantes que quieren regresar el próximo año. Muchos otros irán a Beaubatonx." La Directora respondió y después miro hacia Harry. "Tengo por entendido que usted no regresará el próximo año Señor Potter."

"Si regreso, los estudiantes que regresan estarán en grave peligro." Harry dijo.

"¿Le interesa tanto?" preguntó la directora.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Le prometí a Dumbledore."

"Bueno, nuestros recursos siempre estarán a su merced Señor Potter." Ella dijo y volvió hacia la sala.

"Profesora." Hermione dijo siguiendola. "¿Que paso con los exámenes que los de quinto no hicieron?"

"Lo harán al comienzo de el año. Los estudiantes que regresan este año tienen que estudiar y después de dos semanas tomaran sus O. W. L.'es eso si puedo encontrar un nuevo profesor para Transfiguraciones y Defensa de las Artes Oscuras."

"Oh," Hermione dijo.

"Si usted no fuera estudiante, yo le ofrecería a usted el trabajo." confío la directora. "Usted es una maga fenomenal."

"Yo no volveré este año tampoco." Hermione dijo, "Tal vez el próximo año, quiero calificar con mis N. E. W. T.'s pero ahora Harry me necesita."

"No te necesito. No quiero que dejes de hacer algo por mi." Harry dijo por detrás te estas dos.

"Yo nunca fui muy buena con lo indirecto como Albus, pero ustedes podrían regresar a Hogwarts como profesores, especialmente si se preparan para los N. E. W. T.'s al final de el año." La profesora dijo muy directamente. "Piénsenlo." Ella añadió firmemente y camino hacia la chimenea. "Buenas Noches. Hogwarts." y en un dos por tres, se fue.

Harry y Hermione se miraron un momento. Tonks salió y dijo. "Tienen hambre?"

"No." Harry dijo. "Ya comimos, gracias."

"Se acaban de perder una reunión. Aparentemente ha pasado un accidente en el Tubo esta mañana. Dos magos murieron, y muchos mas muggles fueron heridos." Tonks les informo.

"Creemos que Voldemort tiene como objetivo áreas muggle. El ministerio solamente pudo cubrirse diciendo que todo fue culpa de terroristas." Moody dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá y escucharon detalles de lo que paso por la mañana. Si estos hubieran sido cualquier otros jóvenes, estos dos se hubieran dejado entristecer por lo tan siniestro que era Voldemort. Pero estos eran Harry y Hermione, y ya habían aprendido que Voldemort no tenia una manera definitiva de hacer las cosas. Bueno Así le parecía a Hermione.

Harry comprendió que todo lo que quería hacer es causar un poco de confusión. Y le hizo re pensar los horcruxes. No sabia si decirle a la orden sobre ellos o no. El necesitaba saber si ellos sabían de lo que el y Dumbledore habían hablado. El sabia que podía confiar en los Weasley, pero ellos estaban preocupados por Ron y Ginny. Harry miro a la pareja cansada. Entonces pensó que estos dos estaban mas interesados en protegerlo a el, y a sus hijos, que ayudarlo a enfrentarse con Voldemort. El no conocía a Charlie o a Bill suficientemente para confiar en ellos. Fred y George, si, pero el no sabia que ellos sabían. Tal vez el podría confiar en Remus. _Si, el es con quien puedo confiar._ El miro alrededor y se paro jalando a Tonks con el hacia otro cuarto.

"Donde esta Remus?" preguntó el.

"Es la luna llena Harry." Tonks dijo un poco dolida. "El se esta escondiendo. Slughorn le ha hecho la poción de wolfsbane, pero el prefiere quedarse solo por la luna llena.

"Gracias por incluirme Tonks," El dijo.

"Es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido." Esta contesto, y volvió a la sala.

"Creo que me iré a cama." Señora Weasley dijo.

"Buena idea Molly," dijo su esposo trayéndola a las escaleras. "Buenas noches a todos."

"Creo que yo también iré a cama." Harry dijo y siguió detrás de ellos. Cuando entro a su cuarto, Harry empezó a caminar de un lado del cuarto al otro. El no sabia como destruir la bolita esa que encontró, ni sabia donde empezar a buscar los otros Horcruxes. Si el volvía a Hogwarts el tendría recursos fenomenales, y como Profesor el tendría un poco mas libertad para hacer sus cosas.

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. "Esta abierto," dijo el. Hermione entro en mediada a el cuarto.

"He dejado toda mi ropa en la madriguera." Susurro ella al entrar.

"También yo," dijo el otro sentándose sobre su cama y quitándose los zapatos. "¿No puedes dormir?" Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de el con sus piernas cruzadas.

"Que piensas sobre regresar a Hogwarts? Creo que Allí podremos hacer mas teniendo acceso a todo en esta nueva capacidad." Hermione dijo.

"Si ya lo pensé," Harry dijo sentándose con su espalda arrimada a el respaldar de su cama.

"Y podremos probar tu teoría de el gabinete desvanesedor." Hermione dijo gateándose y sentándose al lado de el.

"No había pensado en eso." Harry dijo, "Sabia que había una razón por lo cual gustaba de ti Hermione."

Hermione dio una risita tonta, y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Había pasado tan bien el tiempo con su amigo ese día. Y Harry, con todo y su trauma también se la paso bien. Y el le estaba encantando su proximidad. Nunca en su existencia había tenido tanto contacto humano, que en este año con las dos Ginny, y Hermione. Nadie le había dado mas que Hermione, y quería mas.

Hermione estaba confusa. Ella quería a Ron, pero en ese momento ella añoraba a Harry. Ella pensó en como habían pasado esa tarde, y quería sentirlo así otra vez. Con los muchos besos que le había dado a Ron, ellos nunca fueron a las alturas en que ella había ido con Harry en una tarde tortuosa.

Ella voltio su mirada hacia el y sonrió. Este también le sonrío a ella, "Volverás a Hogwarts ¿no?" Hermione preguntó.

"Si."

* * *

**que tal? **R 


	8. Feliz cumpleanos

**Feliz Cumpleaños Harry**

En la mañana de el cumpleaños de Harry, este se despertó con un peso sobre su pecho. abrió sus ojos y descubrió un par de ojos café mirándolo. Se asustó porque estaban muy cerca. Hermione se hecho a reír, "feliz cumpleaños Harry," dijo ella parándose. El peso sobe su pecho era un paquete que su amiga había puesto encima de el. Este lo miro curiosamente. "Es de Hogwarts."

"¿Que es esto?" Harry pregunto sentándose en cama.

Hermione se sentó en el piso con su espalda arrimada a la cama. "Currículo. Me han puesto como cabeza de la Casa Gryffindor."

Harry abrió el paquete, y revisó su contenido. "Esto es increíblemente extraño."

"Si..." Hermione respondió. "¿Que vas a hacer hoy?"

"No se... Yo pensé en visitar a la hondonada otra vez y ver a mis padres esta vez." Ya habían sido tres semanas desde la ultima visita. Desde ese tiempo ellos estuvieron yendo a San Mungoes todos los días. Habían hablado con Directora McGonagall para notificarla sobre sus decisiones. No se atrevían a estar juntos por mucho tiempo, porque sabían lo que podría pasar entre ellos. Ellos se prometieron que nunca se comportarían así otra vez. Pero los dos sentían que en cualquier momento romperían esa promesa.

"¿Solo?" She asked.

"Pensé en invitar a Remus, así podemos discutir nuestra teoría." El dijo, estirándose lánguidamente. Hermione se sintió excluida, pero asintió que mejor estar así, para poder serle fiel a su novio.

"Bueno yo voy a ir a San Mungoes hoy, así que yo..."

"Porque no vienes con nosotros, y así podremos planearlo bien." Harry suspiró "Extraño a Ron."

"Yo también." Hermione hizo lo mismo y después se hecho a reir. "Se morirá cuando sepa que seremos profesores en Hogwarts. Será prefecto principal¿sabes?"

"¿Deveras? Quien es el capitán de quidditch para Gryffindor?" Harry preguntó yendo hacia sus maletas y sacando su ropa.

"Ginny." Hermione dijo abrasando sus rodillas. El cuarto se puso tenso al pensar de sus amigos.

"Me voy a bañar, iré contigo a San Mungoes." Harry dijo saliendo de el cuarto.

"Buenos días Harry," Remus dijo al salir de el baño, "feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias." Harry dio pausa tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decir lo que deseaba. "¿Remus, podría ir con migo a la hondonada de Godric hoy? Quiero hablar con mis padres, y tengo algo que discutir con usted."

"Claro que si Harry," Remus dijo, dando pausa solo cuando vio a Tonks salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras.

"Claro Tonks esta invitada también, Hermione viene. Es que necesito compartir una teoría con usted."

"Si, si claro." Remus asintió sinceramente.

"Hermione y yo iremos a San Mungoes primero, después iremos a la hondonada."

"Allí te veré Harry." Remus dijo siguiendo a Tonks.

* * *

Harry y Hermione llegaron al cuarto piso de San Mungoes y entraron primero a el cuarto de Ron. Este ya estaba despierto, La señora Weasley le había dicho esto cuando llego a la casa la noche anterior. Todavía tenia uno que otro problemita. Pero los doctores daban un buen pronostico.

"¡Ron!" Harry exclamó al ver a su amigo sentado en su cama.

"¡Harry!" Ron dijo, "feliz cumpleaños." Hermione entro al cuarto tímidamente. Esta había visitado el día anterior, pero el no había despertado todavía. Ahora si podía hablarle. Ella paró de hablarle mas y mas cada día en que se quedaba dormido. Y por esto ella ya no sentía lo mismo por el."'Mione." Ron dijo extendiendo su mano hacia su novia.

"Hola Ron." Ella dijo abrazándolo. "Te extrañamos."

"Si es verdad." Harry dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama. Hermione se sentó en el otro.

"Mamá dijo que estuve en coma por un mes." Ron dijo mirando a sus amigos. "¿Que me perdí?"

Harry y Hermione se miraron, la culpa de los besos que se dieron finalmente enfrentada. Hermione hablo primero. "Harry encontró un Horcruxe."

"¿Donde?" Ron pregunto mirando a Harry.

"La Hondonada de Godric." Harry dijo

"Que bárbaro¿Donde lo metió? No déjame adivinar, un peluche, o l os platos de tu mamá. No esos son muy fáciles para destruir. Ya se... fue unos de esos juguetes de bebe, Una Bola multicolor o algo por el estilo."

"¿Como adivinaste eso?" preguntó Hermione.

"Esos son irrompible. Lo he intentado créanme."

"Nosotros tenemos que lograrlo." Harry dijo mirando a su amigo. Este no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su novia. Ron le agarraba la mano a Hermione como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Harry reconoció que quería estar a solas con ella. "Voy a visitar a tu hermana. Después iré con Remus a la hondonada de Godric. El nos ayudara con lo que hemos descubierto."

Harry se despidió de su amigo, y se metió a el cuarto de Ginny. Lo que vio allí fue completamente diferente. Ginny estaba todavía inconsciente. La señora Weasley salió de el cuarto cuando el entro, para que el le pudiera hablar sin audiencia. Harry le dio un beso a la chica y se sentó con ella un rato. Se dijo que tenia que romper con ella cuando despertaba. No porque no la quería, pero porque no la amaba lo suficiente. Después de unos minutos de contemplación, Harry se despidió de su novia con un beso. Cuando salió Hermione estaba esperándolo. "Ni un cambio," dijo este y los dos caminaron juntos para llegar a la Hondonada.

* * *

Harry y Hermione esperaban sentados en la mecedora bajo el árbol. Con un CRACK, Tonks y Lupin aparecieron al portón de la propiedad. Los dos amigos fueron a saludarlos. Remus miraba a la casita fascinado. "¿Que pasó?" preguntó el hombre lobo.

"No sé, toqué el portón y así se arregló sola. Regresa a lo mismo cuando me voy, quisiera que se quedara así como esta ahora." Harry respondió.

"Fantástico. Nunca hizo nada así la ultima vez que vine. Supongo que nada mas los Potters pueden hacer eso."

"¿Sabe adonde enterraron a mis padres?" preguntó Harry.

Remus puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo guió hacia los jardines en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde habían dos tumbas. Estaban repletas de yerbas salvajes y hojas muertas. Harry alzo la mano para limpiar las tumbas, y mágicamente, se limpiaron, así como todo lo demás. Harry y Remus se pararon Allí mirando las tumbas de Lily y James.

Así se pararon mirándose sus pies. "Creo que se como sacar a Sirius de por detrás de ese velo." Harry dijo para el beneficio de Remus, y sus padres.

"¿Como?"

"El Gabinete Desvanecedor." Este explicó lo de Malfoy, donde el gabinete había estado y su interés en adquirir el que estaba en Borgin y Burkes.

"No sé si todavía estaría allí, pero si creo que funcionaria. Lo voy a chequear."

Harry miro atrás. Tonks y Hermione estaban sentadas en la mecedora conversando. "Hermione piensa que podría funcionar también. Pero dice que el plan tiene muchos huecos. Encontrando el gabinete seria uno de esos."

"¿Que mas piensa?"

"¿Como haríamos que Sirius entre al gabinete?" Harry dijo mirando a Remus.

"Ah... ella tiene un punto."

"¿Cree que lo deberíamos chequear en serio?" Harry mirando de nuevo a sus padres.

"Absolutamente." Remus dijo caminando con Harry hacia la mecedora. "lo chequeare para ver si lo encuentro. Creo que lo podremos hacer."

"Harry le dijiste lo de la bola multicolor." Hermione preguntó oyendo el final de la conversación.

"¿Bola multicolor?" Remus preguntó.

"Es un cuento largo, entremos."

* * *

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala, y Harry explico lo de la bola multicolor. Les tuvo que explicar a Tonks y a Remus que era un Horcruxe, como era algo tan obscuro que estos no sabían que era en realidad.

"Como sabes que es un Horcruxe?" Remus preguntó. Hermione explico la lógica que usaron para llegar a esa conclusión. "Si pero, como asegurarse- Harry, tengo que ver esta cosa."

"Esta en Gringotts." Harry dijo, "Se lo saco mañana."

"Tienen hambre?" Hermione preguntó sacando su bolsa mágica. "La señora Weasley empaco un almuerzo para nosotros, así que debe estar delicioso." Harry sonrió, este había sido unas de las mejores tardes de su vida. En su casa, con sus amigos, los únicos que faltaban eran Ron y Ginny.


	9. Sesion

**Sesión de la Orden**

"Harry, no creo que deberías de decirle lo que me has dicho a la orden todavía." Remus dijo al aparecerse los cuatro en Grimmauld.

"No se lo iba a decir, Y estoy agradecido que tu sientas lo mismo." Harry respondió.

"Claro," Remus dijo y todos se fueron hacia la sala.

"Hola Harry," dijo George

"Ya llegaste," terminó Fred, "Hemos traído unas cosas que deberías chequear."

"Los creamos para la guerra con los Mortifagos." George terminó.

"Excelente," Harry dijo y siguió a los mellizos a la sala.

Allí en la sala habían varios miembros de la orden. Incluidos eran los restos de los Weasley, Mad Eye, directora McGonagall, y otros. Harry y Hermione se sentaron lado a lado en el sofá, y escucharon a Fred y George explicar las funciones de sus productos. El que les gusto más fue el sombrero transfigurador. Era un sombrero de mago que te transformaba en cualquier persona quien te imaginabas. Harry cogió uno de ellos.

"Ahora que estamos todos aquí," Profesora McGonagall empezó "Quiero informarles que la orden tiene dos miembros entrando a Hogwarts, para buscar cualquier cosa que sea de interés a el Señor Oscuro."

"¿querría el de Hogwarts?" Uno de los miembros preguntó.

"Voldemort," Harry empezó y miro disgustado a los gemidos que dieron los demás al oír el nombre. "tiene una conexión con la escuela. Algo de ese lugar lo atrae."

"El castillo era y todavía esta protegido, queremos encontrar todo lo que le interesa a el, y destruirlo, antes de que el sepa que ya no existen." Hermione terminó la explicación.

"¿Pero que es lo que busca?" otro miembro preguntó.

"Entonces, la Señorita Granger, y el Señor Potter regresaran a Hogwarts, y esta vez como profesores." La profesora McGonagall interrumpió notando la hesitación de Harry.

"Supongo que mis hijos querrán regresar también." La señora Weasley dijo llevando a la conversación a otra cosa.

"Ron seria prefecto principal." Hermione dijo, "Eso también le daría mas libertad para poder ayudarnos."

"Bueno, si no hay mas nada, quisiera cerrar esta sesión." Dijo la directora McGonagall,

"Si hay algo mas."George dijo.

"Es el cumpleaños de Harry." Fred continuó

"No ha conseguido su licencia en Aparición todavía." Concluyó George,

"Profesor Potter, tomara su prueba mañana." La directora mando "Ahora si la sesión a terminado."

Harry parpadeó sintiéndose incomodo al oír su nombre acompañando por la palabra Profesor. "¿Profesor?" Este le susurró a Hermione. Esta se hecho a reirá y voltio su mirada hacia el comedor. Harry sonrío, esta seria la segunda fiesta de cumpleaños en su vida. El primero siendo solamente el año previo.

* * *

La fiesta siguió por horas. Los adultos mayores tomaban y bailaban. Harry notó que los señores Weasley se sentían mucho mejor. _Ron y Ginny deben de estar sintiéndose mejor._ Harry pensó al sentarse en los escalones para observar a la gente. "¿Puedo?" Este oyó al lado de el. El joven sonrió a su amiga y se corrió a un lado.

"Parece que Ron y Ginny regresaran pronto." Hermione dijo en voz baja.

"Si," fue todo que Harry pudo decir. El estaba contento que se estaban mejorando, pero parte de el quisiera tener mas tiempo a solas con Hermione.

"Yo ..." Hermione empezó a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor. "estoy ansioso de ver lo mejor."

"Yo tampoco," Harry dijo con poco entusiasmo. "Pero tengo que decirte, que este tiempo contigo ha sido fantástico. Nosotros nunca hemos hecho esto antes."

Hermione sonrío su linda sonrisa, "Harry, amo este tiempo que he tenido a solas contigo." La joven lo tomó de la mano y los dos se encontraron cautivados en una mirada tierna. Hermione se paró jalándolo de pies y guiándolo hacia su cuarto.

Harry siguió a Hermione como si fuera un sueño. El la deseaba.

Hermione trancó la puerta al entrar, y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Se puso tímida, ella sabía porque lo había traído al cuarto. Había querido todo el verano. Hermione caminó hacia Harry y puso su mano sobre su pecho. Harry pone su mano lentamente sobre el hombro de Hermione.

Los dos se acercaron. Hermione tomó el primer paso, pasando su mano por el pelo negro de su futuro amante, guiándole la cabeza mas cerca para un beso.

El paso su lengua sobre sus labios, y cuando se partieron Harry saboreo la boca de Hermione. Su mano alcanzo la basta de la camisa de Hermione, y le paso la mano por su abdomen desnudo haciéndola temblar.

Se separaron para quitarse las camisas. Cuando volvieron a conectar, piel a piel, sus cuerpos empezaron a zumbar en anticipación. Hermione le dio un beso al cuello de Harry. Este acariciaba la espalda de su chica y alrededor de su cintura hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans.

Ella dio una boqueada, y Harry se separo de ella para poder mirarla. "Discúlpame," este susurró.

"No, no es eso," Hermione dijo desabotonándolo a el. "Es que te necesito." Le bajó los pantalones a Harry, y después se quitó los de ella, con sus zapatillas.

Harry también se termino de quitar los pantalones y zapatos. Los dos se miraron. Así en su ropa interior. Se rieron los dos juntos, sintiéndose un poco extraño, pero ninguno quería parar. Harry se sentó en la cama, rogándole a Dios que Hermione ni cambiara de opinión. Ella se acerco y se puso de rodillas en frente de el.

Hermione besó el pecho de Harry y le quitó los calzones. Con cada beso se acercaba más y más a su área masculina. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella le miro a su miembro con deseo y ansiedad.

Ella lo tomó en sus manos y le miro a los ojos. Harry cerró sus ojos y dio un suave gemido. Explosiones pequeñas de sensación erutaron por todo su cuerpo. "'Mione," el dijo quitándose las manos exploradoras de su miembro, "No podré hacer mucho si continuas jugando con el."

El la jalo hacia el para besarle. Este la acostó sobre la cama y empezó a besarla por todos lados. El hombre le quito el sostén, y le besó los senos. Tomó uno de ellos en su boca y succionó, sacándole un gemido de ella. "Assio varita," Harry susurró y agarro su vara mágica. Hermione lo miro, confusa por un momento, "Muffilato." Harry sonrió antes de continuar su asalto sobre el cuerpo de su amada. "así podremos hacer todo el ruido que queramos."

Harry le encantó los senos de Hermione. Eran del tamaño perfecto. Le encantaba la manera en que ella reaccionaba cuando chupaba de ella. "OH Harry," Hermione gemía retorciéndose bajo su atención, "por favor, necesito sentirte dentro de mi."

Harry no quería apresurarse. Estaba tan excitado que no sabia se podría durar. El quería que a ella le guste también y se Había aprendido algo de los otros muchachos, es que les toman mucho tiempo a las chicas en terminar. "¿En serio?"Este pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

"Positiva," ella susurro quitándose sus bragas "No te preocupes... lo comprendo."

Y con eso, Harry la ayudo y se guío torpemente dentro de ella Hermione dio un suave ruido de dolor, la primera ves que el entro a su santuario. El cuerpo de Harry se sintió débil y fuerte a la misma vez. Se movía solo como si estuviera siendo halado por un imán implantado muy adentro de Hermione.

Hermione parecía estar incomoda bajo de el, pero el no podía dejar de perderse el las sensaciones que abrazaban a su miembro. Después de un rato, La cara de Hermione cambió a une de deleite. Los sonidos que salían de ella eran gemidos de placer otra vez, haciéndolo a el moverse mas rápido. Ella también se movía con el haciendo que sus cuerpos se movieran con tanta fuerza, que Harry llego a su punto climático. Con un gemido propio, Harry calló cansado sobre Hermione.

Ella no había terminado, pero ella lo entendía. Hermione le paso la mano por su pelo. Y así se quedaron los dos. Harry le besó el cuello, después en la boca. El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a moverse involuntaria mente. Harry todavía estaba dentro de ella, Y el cuerpo de ella todavía estaba muy reactivo. Sus besos se intensificaron, y en un dos por tres Harry estaba listo otras ves. Y esta vez si tuvo su satisfacción.

Esta ves cuando terminaron, Hermione agarro la vara de Harry y susurro un encanto se acostó al lado de el. Harry ya se Había dormido. Otra vez le pasó la mano por el pelo, le dio un beso a la cicatriz y se fue a dormir también.


End file.
